Tentang Kita
by Fuyu no MiyuHana
Summary: Dulu aku hanya memendamnya,menyimpan semua rasa sukaku padamu dalam hati. Aku tak berani mengungkapkannya,terlebih aku hanya mengenalmu melalui dunia maya. Haha,konyol memang mengingat aku sangat menggilaimu saat itu. Dulu aku kira aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu mengingat rentang jarak kita yang sangat jauh. Tapi jika Tuhan berkehendak,semua pasti bisa terjadi bukan? Tentu saja


**Tentang Kita** ©** Fuyu Miku no MiyuHana.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing :** Sasuke. U x Sakura. H (Slight) Sai. S x Ino. Y.**

Genre :** Romance & Friendship.**

Rated : **T.**

**Warning** : Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan seperti mulut berbusa dan kepala pening luar biasa. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis yang mungkin anda lakukan di kotak _review_ (?).

**Dedicated to** : Putri Isnainni (Uchikurai), Kira Light, and Restu Wijaya (Yahiko. N)

.

_Enjoyyy~_

.

.

-xXx-

"Apa kau tak punya mata?! Tak lihat jika** SENIOR-**MU sedang KEREPOTAN membawa BUKU SIALAN milik BAKORO-_SENSEI_ sampai kau dengan seenak JIDAT menabrak kami, eh?" Umpat seorang gadis berambut pirang pada seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat sepinggang yang ternyata _junior_ si gadis pirang. Ckckck, tabah kan dirimu ya nona karena mempunyai senior macam gadis beriris _sky blue_ itu.

"_Ho-hontou ne go-gomennasai se-senpai_. A-aku tidak sengaja." Cicit gadis berambut coklat itu ketakutan. Dia segera membereskan buku-buku milik kedua _senpai_-nya yang berserakan di lantai marmer kampus yang dingin.

Baru saja gadis berambut pirang itu akan membuka mulut dan meneruskan omelannya jika saja suara selembut beledu yang berasal dari sampingnya tak bergaung di telinganya.

"Sudahlah Ino, gadis itu tak sengaja. Berhenti melampiaskan emosimu pada orang yang tak bersalah _dear_," gadis musim semi itu mengambil tumpukan buku yang telah disusun rapi oleh _junior_-nya tadi dengan lembut, "pergilah, biar aku yang membereskan barbie gila ini." Lanjutnya disertai kembangan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Aa, _doumo arigatou_ Haruno-_senpai_. _Gomen_ sudah menabrakmu dan Yamanaka-_senpai_." Ber-_ojigi _sebentar dan lari terbirit-birit setelahnya adalah reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan gadis itu ketika Sakura telah mengambil semua buku-buku miliknya (milik Orochimaru) yang sedari tadi berada dalam rengkuhan lengan sang _junior_ –membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dan membuahkan sebuah dengusan kesal dari gadis di sebelahnya, Yamanaka Ino, tentu saja.

"Kau itu terlalu baik _nee_! Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku memarahinya!" Sahut Ino kasar. Olala, sepertinya nona muda kita masih kesal.

"Tak seharusnya kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Sai dan Yakumo ke gadis manis tadi, Ino sayang~ memang kau tak peduli pada _imej_-mu?" Celoteh Sakura sebelum memberikan buku-buku bagian milik Ino. Tangannya sedikit kesemutan ketika membawa buku-buku itu sekaligus.

"Sakura benar _Hime_, tak seharusnya kau melampiaskan kecemburuanmu pada gadis polos itu." Ino berjengit kaget ketika suara _baritone_ milik kekasihnya mendadak menelusup memasuki gendang telinganya.

Tajam dan sinis –itulah pandangan yang dilayangkan Ino untuk Sai -kekasihnya- sebelum melengos pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju Laboratorium Anatomi yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempatnya berdiri –tak memperdulikan Sai yang berjalan mengekorinya dengan muka ditekuk. Hubungannya dengan _Heiress_ Yamanaka ini memang sedang mengalami guncangan. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja gadis manis berambut coklat yang bernama Yakumo.

"Mereka itu bodoh." Celetukan pedas dari lelaki di sampingnya membuat perhatian Sakura teralih.

Membulat, itulah yang terjadi pada sepasang iris _emerald_ milik Sakura ketika melihat siapa orang yang memberikan celetukan pedas pada sepasang pasangan 'manis' itu. Dan hey! Itu dia! Lelaki yang diam-diam sudah ditaksirnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu! Lelaki yang diam-diam sudah menjadikannya seorang _stalker _di jejaring sosial miliknya. Lelaki yang fotonya ada di HP, dompet, kamar, laci meja, bahkan ada di kotak pensilnya! –upsie~ sepertinya aku keceplosan hehehe.

Dan dia tentu saja sang _Cassanova_, Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa semester empat yang akan segera menyelesaikan ujiannya. Dia seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran (Spesialis Jantung) di Universitas Konoha. Sejurusan dengan Ino, hanya saja Ino masih semester dua.

"_Ko-konnichiwa _Sasuke-_kun_." Gugup. Ya, itu memang yang tengah dirasakan gadis Cherry Blossom tersebut. _Emerald_-nya bergerak dengan gelisah –membuktikan jika dia tak merasa nyaman dalam kondisi canggung semacam ini.

"Hn."

Balasan singkat tetapi sudah membuat senyuman Sakura mengembang dengan anggun. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini?"

Langkah kecil Sakura perlahan kembali menapaki lantai pualam kampus kebanggaan negaranya itu. Suara manis yang timbul dari sepasang _flat shoes_ maroon milik Sakura kini beradu dengan suara berat yang berasal dari sepasang sepatu kets putih bercorak hitam-biru milik Sasuke yang mengikuti langkah mungil Sakura.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Ucapan skeptis yang berasal dari bibir tipis sang Bungsu Uchiha itu nyatanya tak mampu melunturkan senyum manis milik Sakura. Bagi Sakura itu bukan hal baru.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?" Terlonjak kaget, itu reaksinya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, seuntai senyum kembali terlukis di bibir sang gadis Haruno -bersamaan dengan ucapan lembutnya, "Kalau tidak keberatan."

"Hn." Dan setelahnya Sakura merasakan jika ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

-xXx-

"Diamlah Sai! Aku sedang tak mau berbicara denganmu_!_" Tukas Ino tajam. Gadis barbie itu melotot tajam ke arah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi ngedumel tak tahu waktu.

"Ayolah Ino-_chan~ _aku dan Yakumo tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus. Jangan marah donggg~" Bujuk Sai -lagi-. Lelaki bermarga Shimura itu sebenarnya sudah lelah terus membujuk gadisnya yang kini tengah merajuk itu, tapi apalah daya, jika Ino tak mau berbicara, maka dia yang akan berbicara. Itu _motto-_nya. _Motto _yang aneh? Memang! Orangnya saja sudah aneh! =="

"Tidak punya katamu? Aku punya kok fotomu bersama Yakumo sewaktu di Paris. Kau mau bicara apa, hah?!" Tuding Ino sengit. Gadis berambut pirang itu tetap saja tak mau memaafkan kekasihnya. Dia sebal, tentu saja.

"Astaga~ aku dan Yakumo cuma **teman **dan **partner **sewaktu di Paris, Ino-_chan_. Aku bersumpah tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Jawab Sai memelas. Pita suaranya terasa putus setelah berbicara seperti itu terus menerus. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Ino. Hahaha, yang sabar eh, Shimura.

"Sai itu tolol atau bodoh sih? Kenapa terus saja berbicara seperti itu? Tentu Ino tak mau percaya! _Stupid!_" Cela Sakura yang melihat pemandangan tak jauh di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan di sampingnya Sasuke sedang memutar kedua permata kelamnya dengan bosan.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, Sai dan Ino itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Kepala _pink-_nya mendadak berputar 90º ke arah kanan -menghadap Sasuke.

"Mereka pasangan bodoh tapi manis." Ungkap Sasuke singkat. Langkah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets bergerak dengan gagah, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang lumayan keras.

Bingung, "Maksudmu?" Kilatan _emerald _milik Sakura kembali menyorot sang _onyx _dengan tajam. Meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak mau menjawabnya."

Mencebik, Sakura sudah hapal itu. Jawaban itu. Jawaban singkat namun menyebalkan itu memang sudah berulang kali dilafalkan oleh bibir sang Uchiha.

'Sasuke menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkannn!' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Gadis Cherry Blossom itu berulang kali mengumpati Sasuke dalam hati, tentu saja.

_'Sekalipun sebal. Kau tetap mencintainya kan, dasar gadis bodoh!' _Ejek _inner _Sakura pedas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, kini dia tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan -membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dalam, bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang mendadak abnormal.

"Kau tak apa Saku?"

"E-eh? Aku tak apa Sasu." Nyengir. Sakura memaksa segaris senyum hinggap di kedua belah bibirnya. Namun karena memaksa, jadinya malah seperti orang sakit gigi. =="

"Dasar gadis bodoh." ejek Sasuke sinis. Dan anehnya Sakura malah nyengir pasrah mendengarnya.

'Aku sudah biasa. Aku sudah biasa dikatainya seperti itu... bukan hal baru, bukan hal baruuu~' Hibur Sakura dalam hati. Ckckckck, mengenaskan sekali pemeran utama kita yang satu ini.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kita sudah sampai di lab **dari tadi." **Ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang berhelaikan mahkota berwarna _pink _itu ke arah papan kayu yang berada di atas pintu.

**Laboratorium Anatomi.**

Itulah tulisan yang terbaca oleh sepasang iris klorofil milik Sakura. Mengedarkan pandangan, dan dirinya telah menemukan Ino berdiri menyandar di sisi pintu. Dan anehnya, **tanpa Sai **pemirsa... kemana gerangan sang pangeran Shimura? Telah menyerahkah untuk mendapatkan hati sang _Heiress _Yamanaka? Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

"Kemana Sai, Ino?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Kepalanya meneleng ke kanan, bingung dan cengo. Apa itu berbeda teman-teman?

"_Go to hell!_" Balas Ino cuek. Andai Sakura tak mengingat Ino cuma bercanda, mungkin dia sudah _spot _jantung saat ini.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Sakura mengedikkan bahunya ke arah ruangan, menyuruh Ino memasuki ruangan dengan segera.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, namun Ino maupun Sakura tak bergerak se-_inchi-_pun dari posisinya. Kedua badan gadis cantik itu seolah membeku di tempat. Sasuke yang heran segera melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, dan saat itulah dia tahu apa penyebab mematungnya kedua gadis itu.

-xXxTBCxXx-

Aku tahu ini abal #pundung, aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa buat ini fanfic #plak.

Tapi ini aku buat untuk Putri-_nee_, Sasu-_nii, _dan seseorang yang sedang aku rindukan xD.

Maaf kalau jelek banget, otak lagi nge-_stuck _nih. Tapi minta concritnya ya, taulah kalau saya _senior _aspal (?), iye, un. aye senior tapi masih kayak junior # malah curcol.

Aku masih bingung sebenernya. Tapi minta CnC + RnR-nya ya _minna~ _


End file.
